


Gift of Time

by matrixrefugee



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Albert never wastes a minute of his life if he can help it.





	Gift of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Fic_promptly"'s [Gankutsuou, Albert, he never oversleeps again](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/4709.html?thread=277861&format=light#cmt277861)

Ever since the fateful day, when Franz palmed the sleeping pills into his drink, when Franz had sacrificed himself to protect him, Albert made it a habit to set his alarm in whatever devices he had at hand. Smart watch, smartphone, even his handheld computer: if it had an alarm built into it, he set it before his head hit the pillow. He was not going to waste one minute of each day of the rest of his life, each second of this gift that his friend, his true friend who had seen the reality he had closed his eyes to, had given to him, at the price of his own life. The worst way he could dishonor his friend's memory was to misuse this gift, the gift of life and time.


End file.
